finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Healing spring (location)
Healing springs , also known as recovery spring and wellspring, are a recurring feature of the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Along with inns and save points, it is a small location that allows the party to be fully restored. It appears in few games, and it often appears only in the first dungeons visited by the player. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III .]] In ''Final Fantasy III there are three types of healing springs: HP/MP wellsprings, status removal wellsprings and revivification wellsprings. At the beginning of the game, Luneth finds an HP/MP Wellspring in the Altar Cave. Several wellsprings can be found throughout the game, though revivification wellsprings are the most common, as they can be found in almost every town or village. ''Final Fantasy V Upon entering the Pirates' Hideout, Bartz refreshes himself at a healing spring. One also exists in the Great Forest of Moore. There's a healing spring in the back room of the first floor in Castle Exdeath, but it will only heal the party before the castle's transformation since it becomes lava afterward. Final Fantasy VI Locke and Celes notice a healing spring in South Figaro Cave when escaping from South Figaro. The said healing spring however, loses its healing abilities when the player can jump on the turtle to access the new section of the cave. There's also a healing spring in the Phantom Forest. The Beginner's Hall has a bucket that contains water from a healing spring. Final Fantasy VII There is a healing spring at Gaea's Cliff next to the save point just before the battle with Schizo. It fully heals HP and MP. Final Fantasy VIII While not a conventional healing spring, the player can drink healing spring water in a house in Timber, known as Owl's Tears, which heals the party's HP to full. The old man of the house won't let the party drink, however, if they steal the money from his cupboard. Final Fantasy IX ''Final Fantasy IX has three healing springs: one in Evil Forest, one at the bottom of Quan's Dwelling and one in the entrance to Aerbs Mountains near Chocobo's Forest. An Active Time Event shows Tantalus Theater Troupe at this location earlier, with Cinna drinking from the spring. ''Final Fantasy Adventure A healing spring can be found in the Cave of Marsh, Old Mine, Cave of Medusa, two in Cara Mountain Range, Undersea Volcano, and Temple of Mana. Upon approaching it, it will completely restores Sumo's HP and MP. Final Fantasy Legend II A healing spring can be found midway inside the Undersea Volcano, it will heal 100 HP to all party members each time they're used. A player will be able to use them multiple times to restore everyone to their maximum. Two more of them can be found inside the volcano. Final Fantasy Legend III Healing springs appears in the game in a few places, its first appearance is in the Mountain, appearing later in the Mushrooms, and finally in Mt. Goht. Upon stepping on them, the party is fully healed. Gallery FFIII Healing Spring.PNG|A healing spring in ''Final Fantasy III (NES). FF3DS TownWellspring.jpg|A generic town Revivification Wellspring in Final Fantasy III (DS). FF3 Healing Spring.jpg|A healing spring at Altar Cave in Final Fantasy III (DS). FF5 Healing Spring.png|A healing spring at Pirates' Hideout in Final Fantasy V (GBA). Etymology Category:Locations Category:Recurring gameplay components